dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battler Ushiromiya vs Kurome
Interlude No Rules No Research Just Bloodshed Pre-Fight Battler left the Metaworld to get away from the Voyager Witches, and Beatrice. However, He looks around, and notice something off about the place he's in. The place look almost as if it was during the mid evil to Renaissance time. Curious he walked walking until he saw a dragon bursting out of the crust of the earth. Battler sighed as he performs his endless 9 instantly killing the dragon, and majority of the forest. However, since the walk way was intact (except that it's burnt to a crisp) He decided to walk foward until a black, and red blur come towards his way. "Hm!" Battler hummed as he turned around to see a young girl in a school girl uniform who is Kurome. "Can I help you?" Battler asked Kurome who turned around, and looked at the destruction he just caused. Kurome looked at Battler as she points her sword Yatsufusa towards Battler. (Final Fantasy XV - Loqi/Aranea Boss fight) "For what you just did, I'll have you join the Jeagers!" Kurome told Battler who just gave a scow-ft. "How about no!" Battler said as he notice Kurome glare at him, knowing this isn't gonna end well he's summons his Golden Long sword. "Then Die!" Kurome yelled as she rushes towards Battler getting ready for a fight between Endless Sorcerer, and former Assassin. The Wheel of Fate is Turning Divide!!! Fight Battler instantly blocked Kurome's strike with little no effort, however Kurome did not give up as she attempted to slash Battler in all directions, but that didn't prove to useful as he blocked all over strikes. Kurome was getting around as she summoned her puppets to go after Battler, but he got out of the way, and sliced them down with no effort. However, the beast puppet roared as it attempted to strike, by Battler blasted it with a thing of energy. (It's Battler's MetaWorld power from the Umineko fighting game) Kurome couldn't believe what she saw. She was actually in shock that the power he just displayed seemed almost nothing to him. Kurome didn't though, she rushed towards Battler as she attempted to strike with her teigu, but Battler kept blocking her strikes with his golden long sword. Kurome was easily getting annoyed by his lack of effort put into this fight. However, Kurome felt something cut her. She looked down to see she has a slight cut on her side, she was confused by this but she shrugged it off, and looked around as she kept striking at him. She didn't see anyone, and she but she felt auras. She looked up to see seven stakes above her as they hailed down. Her eyes widen as she evaded the stakes, but she took notice their floating around Battler. “What kind of Imperial arms does he have?” Kurome thought to herself as she knew no ordinary person can do that, but what she doesn't know is that he's doing it himself, and not using a teigu. The seven stakes fired at Kurome as she evaded each one, but too her surprise Battler grabbed her face, and bashed hard into the ground as it shattered the entire planet. However, the fight wasn't over as a Battler threw Kurome into the outside of Rokkenjima manor into the front entrance. (Basically wear Maria, and Rosa met Beatrice in the anime adaptation) “W...where am I?” Kurome thought to herself as she looked around, and notice a place very foreign to her. Kurome turns to Battler as she sees a cape on him this time. “Where did you take me?” Kurome yelled as Battler sighed. “I brought you here to Rokkenjima after I accidentally destroyed your planet, by bashing you head on the ground!” Battler said with a very nonchalant attitude. Kurome gripped Yatsufusa as she rushes towards Battler, as each strike was made each time Battler blocked with his golden long sword. Kurome felt two things pierce her stomach. She yelped in pain as she looked down to see two stakes. Ones in her liver, and the other dead center in her stomach. Battler punched Kurome in the gut as she screamed in pain. The impact of his punch actually sent her flying. She gripped her stomach as she threw up. “You...YOUR NOT HUMAN!!!” Kurome yelled as she barely managed to get up. She looked at Battler. “No way a human can that hard, especially a jab like that!” Kurome told Battler as she gripped Yatsufusa, and charged at him. Kurome kept attempting to strike, but it was all useless. “Useless..It's usele-” “Shut up! Okay shut...I don't believe what you said about destroying my world!” Kurome told Battler. Kurome kept trying to attack, but suddenly she was in space. She looked around to see it's a destroyed planet. She saw everyone she knew. Everyone... Kurome was back at Rokkenjima, She was to shocked to say anything. “G..give them back...GIVE THEM BACK!” Kurome yelled as she charged at Battler. However, a huge blue light engulfed her 'OK!!! ' Kurome woke in her room. She looked around, and notice Battler. “You...let me live?” Kurome asks as Battler sighs. “I resurrected you, and brought your world back!” Battler told Kurome as he got up. “Thank...Thank you!” Kurome told Battler, who gave you her a smole “You're welcome!” Battler said as he disappears in golden butterflies. However, Esdeath, and Jeagers came in. “Kurome are you alright?” Esdeath asked “Yea we heard you scream!” Wave asked in concern “We I'm fine. Just a nightmare!” Kurome told them as they all sighed in relief “All then everyone let's go back to bed. Goodnight Kurome!” Esdeath as everyone said goodnight. Wave closed the door leaving her alone. “He made it seem like a dream!” Kurome thought to herself, however, a golden butterfly landed on her index finger. She smiled and thought to herself. “I guess I made a new friend!” Kurome said to herself as she fell asleep. Conclusion Nickolas: The Winner is Battler Ushiromiya!! Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:Sword Fight Category:Sword Duel Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies